The Runaway Job
by LeaderoftheOutcasts
Summary: A teenage unaway crosses paths with the leverage crew.


A/N: I didn't know where to go from my chapter so I had a friend redo it. Thank you Imagineer29 for rewriting it.

I own nothing of Leverage

Eliot and Parker were walking down 2nd street where they had just gotten done with a job and it had been an easy get in get out job. Only the security guard and Eliot's hand had gotten hurt. The rest had been like talking candy from a baby! Eliot started to go for Parker's hand to hold it, when it got rammed in the shoulder by an older girl who looked to be between seventeen and nineteen with long dark brown hair.

"What the ..?" Eliot grabbed the girl by the wrist and threw her in the ally next to them.

"Stay there!" Eliot growled at her.  
>Suddenly two police officers came rushing down the street towards Eliot, Parker and the girl.<p>

"Excuse me have either of you seen a girl with long brown hair run through here?" One of the police officers asked

"No sir, but I'll flag you if we do." Eliot said politely as Parker stood by him and stayed quiet.

"Thank you sir, here's my card. Call us immediately if you see her. She potentially dangerous! Sir, Ma'am"

The police officers quickly nodded and took off running down the street in pursuit of the girl. Eliot and Parker wait for the officers to get out of sight and as soon as they do Eliot yanks the girl out of the ally and throws her at Parker.

"So much for our walk." Parker said softly almost whining.

"Let's go." Eliot said as he started to storm off down the street. Besides for the occasional groan and plea from the girl the walk back to McRorys occurred in dead silence as the tree walked. When they got about 15 feet from the bar Eliot took the girl back from Parker. He spun her around to where she was facing him and he took a hold of her wrist and said

"This is going to hurt so try to breathe, Ok" Eliot said that and the girl started to freak out and get away from him. He spanked her once firmly on the butt to get her attention and pushed in on a pressure point in her wrist causing her to pass out.

"Whoa Eliot what did you do to her?" Parker exclaimed  
>"Relax Parker I just used a pressure point in her wrist that put her in a sedative state, she'll be fine. I promise" Eliot explained to Parker.<p>

"Oh ok."

Eliot picked up the girl and carried her in through the bar and up the stairs to Nate's apartment. Parker opened the door for him and they passed Nate, Sophie and Hardison carrying the girl into the other room where he laid the girl on the spare bed.

"Parker, sweetie she's going to be out for a while why don't you go and rest you had a long day." Eliot said softly to Parker

"Ok Eliot nighty night." Parker said leaving the room.

He walked out and over to his desk and grabbed the zip-ties and bound her wrists to the bottom of the bed so she couldn't get free until he wanted her to get free and that wouldn't be for a while, or just until he found out why someone her age is running from the cops. After he got done, he walked out of the room and where all the others were.

"Who's the girl?" Nate asked "Don't know all I know is she's running from the cops."

Eliot said leaning against the kitchen island. Parker said something under her breath that Eliot could barely hear.

"What was that sweetie?"  
>Eliot asked as he walked over and sat next to her.<p>

"I said she's a runaway you can tell by the way she ran away from the cops that she was terrified of them!"

Parker said softly in a tone only Eliot could hear not wanting the entire team was in the room.

"True, Sophie and I have to go meet with a client so do what you need to do and we'll be back later." Eliot said.  
>"Nate said as both he and Sophie opened the door and left.<p>

"Hey Parker you want play a game?" Hardison asked her  
>"Yeah sure what game?" Parker said almost jumping out of her seat with excitement.<br>"Don't know you choose."

"Ok" Parker got up and went over to Hardison's rack of games as Eliot went back to the room with the girl in it and sat down in his chair kicked his feet up and started reading the book he had started a month ago on a job.


End file.
